clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Angela
Help Can you delete all the images made by user:Alex001. She made inapproiate and somewhat ugly photos. There are also photos of herself I think. Is there a way to dlete all of them at once? Please reply at once. -- Happyface 23:25, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Adminship Our founder, User:Mariothemovie, has been abusing his power and has been deleteing perfectly good pages. He has only had about 5 edits this month and is not helping me run the wiki. So I made a poll if user:explorer 767 should be the new webmaster and the majority vote was For. Now he is mad because we impeached him but everyone said he was no help at all. Could you de-adminship him? He is abusing his power and not helping at all. He says, "I'm not active because I'm going on Club Penguin more". he does not know what the wiki goes around(the USA) and has made LQA like Pego Super Pearface --The Video Game-- and The City. This is why we want his adminship taken away. --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 23:31, 30 December 2008 (UTC) can you unblock User:70.143.86.184. It prevents User:Happyface414 from editing. -- 03:21, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Unblock? Can you unblock IP Adress10.8.2.71, and the block ID is #2798. Please. It's Happyface414's and he runs the wiki. -- 20:24, 31 December 2008 (UTC) :No, that user is blocked. Please see wikia:terms of use. Angela (talk) 10:19, 1 January 2009 (UTC) ::Then how will we have our webmaster back? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 10:36, 1 January 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, right. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 10:46, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Happyface was blocked You don't need to reply to this message, you're a Wikia staffer and the co-founder. But our webmaster Happyface was blocked and we don't even know for how long! Can't you give us any details? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 16:08, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :The block is permanent as he's not allowed to edit here under Wikia's terms of use. Angela (talk) 05:32, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Excuse me?But why was happyface blocked in the first place?And what part of the terms of use says the block is permanent? Triskelle3 :Staff are not able to discuss this matter. All I can say is that the terms of use disallow that person editing here. The block can not legally be removed, so that is an end to it. Angela (talk) 06:24, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :No, it isn't. If you don't reply I'm going to orginise the protest.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς The Wrong Questions 15:19, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :Who can discuss this matter?Because Happyface wasnt just a webmaster,he was a friend.And can I ask you why he was blocked? Triskelle3 Terms of Use Violation? I really don't understand how Happyface violated the Terms of Use. Can you please explain exactly how he did it? Thanks. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 17:48, 4 January 2009 (UTC) You could at least give us an logical explanation why Happyface was blocked. --'Icmer In Nyc http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Just Tell Me!)' 17:50, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Please unblock Happyface414 Aw... for crying out loud, UN BLOCK HIM... I DONT CARE IF YOU TAKE AWAY MY ADMINISTRATIVE PRIVELAGES... UNBLOCK HIM... OR PREPARE TO GET BLOCKED FOREVER... OH... WAIT... THAT IS HOW I CAN GET BLOCKED... PLEASE UNBLOCK User:Happyface414, I will give you ALL my awards and all kinds of cool stuff!!! Please reply on my talk page on Central Wikia. Your choice... was here!]] Jesus loves you so he died for you! :) :) TALK 18:18, 4 January 2009 (UTC)